1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus for moving a movable body in the XY directions on a base.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a stage apparatus, which comprises a base, a fixed guide that is fixed to the one side of the base extending in the Y-axis direction, a linear motor (Y-axis drive part), which is constituted from a stator attached to the outer side of the fixed guide, a stator attached to the base on the side opposite the above-mentioned the one side, and a pair of movers that are respectively opposed to the stators from above and move along the Y-axis direction; a Y-stage (Y-axis movable body) that is connected to the pair of movers and moves in the Y-axis direction, a constant pressure air bearing mount plate, which is fixed to the bottom of the Y-stage and is disposed on the inner sides of the two sides of the base, and an X-stage (X-axis movable body) that moves parallel to the Y-stage in the X-axis direction, is known (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H3-245932).
However, the problem with the above-described stage apparatus is that the apparatus occupies a large area (has a large footprint) in the X-axis direction in which the base, fixed guide and stators are arranged in a row, and can prove problematic in terms of the space required when transporting and installing the apparatus.